poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth's accusation
Giles's voice: John! John! (Giles and Nurse appears riding on the wagon) Gile: They've taken Martha and Rebecca! John: Mr. Nurse: For the supernatural murder of Goody Putnam's babies! John: Rebecca Nurse have murdered children? Are you still believing this? Hale: Remember, until an hour before the devil fell, God thought him beautiful in heaven. (The whip sounds in the distance and the wagon appears with the prisoners) Cindy: Oh, Yogi! They are here! Nurse: I never harmed no one! No! Never! I never harmed no one! Giles: Dear Rebecca! We'll soon have you free, Martha. Martha: Pity Cheever, not us. He's the one going to hell. Cheever: Good evening to you, Proctor. All. John: Cheever. Cheever: I have a warrant for your wife. Tigger: Mr. Hale! You said she was not charged! Hale: I have nothing of this! Who charged her. Cheever: Why, Abigail Williams charged her. John: From what crime? On what proof? Cheever: I like not to search a man's house, but by law, I must enter. (Inside the house a second later) Cheever: Will you hand me any poppets that your wife may keep here? Elizabeth: I have kept no poppets since I were a girl. (Cheever spots on the poppet on the shelf) Elizabeth: Oh. This is Mary's. John: Mary, come down here. Mary! (The poppet is checked and Cheever pulls a needle out) Cheever: I had my doubts, Proctor, but this is calamity. You see it, sir. 'Tis a needle. Hale: What signifies a needle? Cheever: The Williams girl, Abigail, today at the travern, she fall to the floor with a needle stuck two inches into her belly, and she testified your wife's spirit pushed it in! Sherman: How did that poppet come into the house? Mary: What poppet's that, sir? John: This poppet. This poppet! Mary: I made it in the court and give it to Goody Proctor yesterday. Hale: Mary, a needle's been discovered inside that poppet. Mary: I meant no harm by it, sir. John: You stuck it in yourself? Mary: For safekeeping. I must have forgot to take it out. Hale: Child, you are quite certain this be your natural memory? No one might be conjuring you to say this? Mary: No, sir. I am entirely myself. Let you ask Abby. Abby sat beside me when I made it. Elizabeth: That girl is murder. She must be ripped out of the world! Cheever: You heard that, Herrick. "Ripped out of the world." John: Out of my house! Hale: Now, Proctor-- John: And you with them! You are a broken minister. Hale: I promise you if she is innocent-- John: If she is innocent? Why is there never wonder if Parris be innocent? Or Putnam? Or Abigail? Are the accusers always holy now? Were they born this morning as pure as God's fingers? I'll tell you what's walking Salem--vengeance. The little crazy children are jangling the keys of the kingdom, and common vengeance writes the law! (his hand slam on top of the table) I'll not given my wife to vengeance! Elizabeth: (softly) John. John. (John's boys come out) Elizabeth: (sighs) I think I must go with them. Alice: (in Lucy's voice) You're leaving? Pooh: Are you going? Cindy: (in Elsa's voice) Do you have to go? Elizabeth: Mary, there is bread enough for the morning. You will bake in the afternoon. Heed your father. Help him. John's son: Yes, Mother. John's older son: Yes, Mother. John: I'll bring you home soon. Elizabeth: Aye, John, bring me soon. (She hugs the boys) Be good, my boys. (Kisses) John: I will fall like an ocean on that court. Fear nothing, Elizabeth. Elizabeth: (kissing) Let go. Joseph, let go. Let go, Joseph. I will fear nothing. (Elizabeth walks outside when John holds his son's hand) Martha: How can you do this? She has children! Don't you touch her! God will never forgive you! John: You'll not chain her! Martha: Get your hands off her! (John rushes to rescue her) Blitz: It is a fraud! You know, it is a fraud! Cindy: Yogi! I am scared! Yogi: Cindy, stay here! I will help him! John's son: I'll kill you! Sherman: Mr. Peabody, can I box them?! Please! (The boys fight the men) Herrick: In God's name, John, let me stand to my duty--I must chain them all! (The wagon moves away) Martha: Giles, look to those poor children! Help them, Giles! (The boys cry) (John's friends take the boys inside) Mr. Peabody: It's too late. John, was there anything we can do? John: Aye, Mr. Peabody. (turns to Mary) You are coming with us to the court tomorrow. You will tell the court how that poppet come here and who stuck the needle in. Mary: I cannot charge murder on Abigail. Hunter: We must prove Elizabeth's innocence Mary: She'll kill me from saying that! She will charge lechery on you, Mr. Proctor. Pooh: Easy, Mary. We've got to proof that Elizabeth is innocent. John: My wife will not die me. Mary: I cannot do it. John: (runs slowly and grabs Mary a neck) Goodness will not die for me, Mary. I will bring your guts into your mouth, but she will not die for me! You will tell the court what you know! Make your peace with it! Mary: (sobs) I can't do it! John: Peace! Mary: (still sobs) I can't do it! They'll turn on me! Alice: Easy, Mary. Mr. Peabody: Come. We will have a few moments alone. Sherman: Is she going to be all right? Hunter: (in Wilbur's voice) I hope so. Cindy: (in Fauna's voice) Whatever are we going to do? Jeannette: I don't know. Do you know, Pooh? Pooh: All we have to do is to wait and watch John praying. John: Now Hell and Heaven grapple on our backs and all our old pretense is ripped away. Aye. And God's icy wind will blow. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts